


Flower Crown's

by CrowsAce



Series: RemRom fluff [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm writing fluff, M/M, Nothing suspicious at all, One Shot, This is the norm now, You suspicious, dont be, like what, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: For the prompt: God, you are so fucking cute!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: RemRom fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769509
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Flower Crown's

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff... fluff and flowers... yeah

Remus watched, eyes sparking with delight as Roman handed out flower crowns to the children of the imagination for literally no reason. 

The two had decided to take a stroll through Roman's side (where it was admittedly a little safer) and naturally all the children approached the prince with barely contained excitement and awe. 

Remus followed behind with a laugh as Roman was pulled along by the children over to a field filled with wildflowers.

  
  


Eventually the children let the prince be so the Duke finally went over and sat down next to him.

"Ahh Ree, how come you didn't join us in making flower crowns?"

Remus just shrugged, eyeing the red flower crown on his brother's head.

  
  


"Well not to worry! You're here now, and I made you this!" 

  
  


Remus' lips curled into a half smile as he looked at the green flower crown. 

"You made me one?"

  
  


"But of course!" 

  
  


Roman placed the crown on his brother's head. "There! A perfect fit!"

  
  
  


Roman's green eyes sparkled with joy as he stared up at the crown then down at his brother's face, he was smiling so bright Remus thought he was going to go blind.

  
  
  


He wouldn't mind. 

  
  


Especially if that smile was the last thing he'd ever see, forever imprinted in his mind.

  
  


"Do you like it?" Roman asked excitedly.

Remus chuckled. "Of course I do, you made it."

  
  


Roman blushed, he couldn't help but giggle happily. "I'm glad."

  
  


Remus just stared for a second before blurting out, "God, you are so fucking cute!"

  
  


Roman just flat out laughed loudly at that making Remus pout.

Wiping tears from his eyes, he lent over and gave the other a chaste kiss.

"I think you're pretty cute too, you absolute dork."

  
  


"Ha! You just called me a whale penis… hey!"

Roman laughed once more and stood up offering to help Remus stand too.

"Come along dear, it's time to head back now."

Remus pouted, "But we've barely spent any time together."

  
  


"Come on! I promise to snuggle and watch movies with you tonight, ok?"

Remus grinned. "Ok."

Another one of those blinding smiles was sent his way before he was pulled along back to the mindscape. He hummed along to whatever it was Roman was saying; listening but not at all paying attention, just enjoying the dramatic boy and his extra ways as he practically skipped back, flower crown surprisingly staying on his head.

  
  
  


God he really was so fucking cute!!

  
  
  
  



End file.
